HistoricalWarriors
by dontforgettheeggos
Summary: A short one-shot I wrote for a contest on Warriors Amino and it took 20 mins to write. Yeah... It said to do stuff about history and I'm like, ok so yeah this exsists now btw there's like, 5 oc's and 3 more Hamilton characters (William P. Van Ness, Nathaniel Pendleton, and the doctor that he knew)
1. Chapter 1

Snowfall was supposed to be hunting. Instead, she just went for a walk. She went through a tunnel, and before she knew it, she wasn't in ThunderClan terrirory anymore. She looked at the beautiful green bushes, the brown stalks of the trees, and the grass and dirt that has never been walked on by a cat.

Snowfall heard some twolegs off in the distance rowing a boat. She decided to ignore the rowing, but it just got louder and louder as she walked. When the sound of the rowing of the boat got at its loudest, she got stopped by a river. She saw 3 men in a boat, one in a green coat, the others in blue and white. Snowfall watched it go past, and she decided to follow it. When she got exhausted, she took a quick sip of water and kept going, faster than the boat, and stopped when the boat stopped. There was a dock made of wood sprawled out in the water where the boat stopped at. Snowfall jumped onto it, following the three Twolegs.

She hid behind a tree when she saw 2 more Twolegs. She was another man in a green coat, and a man in an orange coat. She studied the second "Greencoat". He was tall and had no fur on his head, ulike most other Twolegs. She was a bit startled when he started singing. "There are ten things you need to know..." He started, Snowfall listening closely. Her paws started moving to a bush closer to that singing Twoleg. "He rowed across the Hudson," Snowfall guessed that the Hudson was the river she was following, "At dawn. A friend, William P. Van Ness signed on as my number two!" When she went back to the Clan, she would have to tell Bramblestar about this river and what else she found out from these Twolegs.

"Hamilton arrived with his crew, Nathianel Pendleton, and a doctor that he knew." He said, Snowfall assuming that this Hamilton twoleg was the other green-coated man, and the man in white was the Twoleg medicine cat, leaving that Nathianel Pendelton twoleg as the Bluecoated man. "I watched Hamilton examine the terrain, I wish I could tell you what was happening in his brain... This man has poisened my political pursuits!" _What's a political pursuit?_ Snowfall wondered, still listening. "Hamilton drew first position, looking to the world like a man on a mission. This is a soldier with a markman's ability, the doctor turned around so he could have deniability."

 _Wait... Why is he pulling out that hollow half-squared thing? What is that for? "_ Now I didn't know this at the time But we were near the same spot your son died, is that why? " He said, putting a small round item into his squared-hollow thingy. _Is.. Is that a... a gun? I've heard some stories from the elders about those... They're really harmful, and possibly fatal is what Graystripe said, oh no! Is the tall guy going to kill the Hamilton twoleg?_ "He examined his gun with such rigor, I watched as he methotically fiddled with the trigger..." _This is a duel! One of those twolegs are going to kill the other! Oh no, I gotta stop them! "_ Confession time, here's what I got, my fellow soldiers will tell you- Mrrmph!" Snowfall jumped up on to the twoleg, scratching him in the cheek.

"Hello!" She said to the Twoleg. "My name is Snowfall. I advise that you do not kill this Hamilton twoleg. I heard the song you were singing. So what he destroyed your, um, what's it called, political pursuits! Do. Not. Kill. Him. Got that?" She said, the man opening his mouth in awe. "Wait... Cats can talk? My name is Aaron Burr, and, um..." He started, being interrupted by Snowfall. "I also advise that you do not tell anyone that cats can talk. Walk away and set your, um, 'Gun' down. Bye- bye!" She said, smiling. Burr set his gun down and told his orange coated friend that the duel was off. He walked away, smiling, for some reason.

 _I just... I just saved a twoleg! Thats good, right? Oh, I can't wait to tell Bramblestar! He will be mad at me, for walking out of the territory, but I don't really care._

"Thank you." The Hamilton man said. "I thought I was going to die. You, little siamese kitten, saved my life. Where is your home? I'll gladly carry you there." He walked a little closer to her and said "I know that cats can talk. Its okay." "I live down the lake. There should be a pathway that leads to my territory. T-thank you."

He picked her up and carried her over to Thunderclan territory, following Snowfall's directons. He carried her to the camp, and was greeted with a hiss. "Your kind are not allowed here! Put her down!" Firepool, Snowfall's brother, said. "Its okay, Firepool!" Snowfall said, signaling the twoleg to say something. "My name is Alexander Hamilton, and this cat here just saved my life. " He said, putting her down. "I have to get back to my dear Eliza... If only John were still alive..."

He trailed off, walking away. "Did you really just save his life?" Icefur said, walking out of the camp. "Yeah... Him and another Twoleg named Aaron Burr were in a gunfight, and I saved that twoleg's life."

They walked back into camp, word spreading quickly that Snowfall saved a twoleg. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the highledge for a clan meeting!" The cats gathered, unaware of what Bramblestar was to announce.

"Since our most recent deputy stepped down, I need to choose a new deputy." he said, looking at the sky. "By the powers of StarClan, I announce Snowfall as our new deputy! Today she has shown true courage by saving a twoleg, and for that I am appointing her as deputy."

He said. Snowfall was so happy! She was swarmed by cats congratulating her.

Starburr, her mate, was the happiest he had ever been. "Congratulations, my love. I knew you could do it."

Bramblestar signaled her into his den to talk to her. She sat down and he started.

"A few moons after I became leader I recieved a prophecy. The prophecy was, ' _A siamese she- cat will save a twoleg's life for no particular reason'_ What a crazy prophecy, right? I ignored it at first, but when you and your littermates were born, I recieved a sign saying "She has come." I knew it was you all along." He said. "I have been having wierd dreams... maybe I was destined to become deputy."

"Maybe you were."


	2. For (Guest) killer memestar

this isn't part of the story so yeah

killer memestar.

I love that name.

Yes, I know that Warriors does take place in England and that it takes place after the founding fathers were dead.

I know that.

That's why its called a **_fanfic_**.

Exactly.

and you spelled "writm" so yeah.


End file.
